Baltic States Invasion (WW3)
Overview The invasion of the Baltic States was a major event during the timeline of World War 3 and took place over about a month and a half. This invasion resulted in the complete dissolution of NATO and growing tensions between European nations, giving Putin the opportunity strengthen his choke hold on western Europe and northern Asia. It began with the invasion of Belarus and ended with the surrender of Polish forces occupying Kaliningrad. Timeline April 2019 * Apr. 18: Putin invades Belarus with a force of 50,000 soldiers through Ukraine and western Russia. His plans to invade Kazakhstan leak to the United States, and they warn Putin not to attack or face military intervention. Most of the world's nations declare neutrality, including members of NATO due to treaty obligations. This begins to split NATO into 2 groups. * Apr. 20: Russians capture the city of Brest, which is along the Polish border. This alarms NATO members, as they interpret it as a threat to invade Poland. Some NATO members begin to plan to attack Russia. Others fear that this attack will lead Russia to declare war on NATO and, hoping to avoid war, threaten to leave NATO if this attack happens. * Apr. 21: Australian forces enter Belarus and Australia declares war on Russia. Russia bombs Brussels, leading to threats of war between NATO members and the complete dissolution of NATO that same day, leaving Russia unopposed except for the EU and Australia. Russian forces begin to struggle to defeat the Australians. * Apr. 28: Russians capture the city of Barysaw and begin to plan their attack on the capital city of Minsk. * Apr. 29: The people of Belarus overwhelmingly support Russian soldiers and even attack Australian soldiers, who they view as standing in the way of their liberation. * Apr. 30: Russian forces defeat the Australians in the Battle of Minsk with help from rebels and occupy the city, taking the president prisoner. The Australians leave Belarus and Russia declares war. Anti-American sentiments in Australia begin to build. May 2019 * May 2: The Russian government in Belarus is established. * May 4: Russian forces invade Latvia. * May 10: With little opposition, Russia occupies all of Latvia and establishes a new government in Riga, as the old government escapes to Brussels. Clinton informs the American people that she does not plan to take action, causing a dramatic drop in her approval ratings. Poland invades and occupies Kaliningrad, to the surprise of world leaders around the globe. Putin promises to punish them severely. * May 13: Russia invades, conquers, and annexes Estonia within 5 hours. * May 16: Russian forces invade Lithuania, where they are met by English troops who quickly drive them out. Russia annexes Belarus. * May 20: A larger Russian force returns to Lithuania and pushes through English defenses. * May 23: Russia captures the city of Kaunas to great strategic effect, as it allows them to surround the capitl city of Vilnius and prepare for an invasion of Kaliningrad. * May 27: English forces surrender and Russia captures Vilnius and annexes Latvia. Poland sends more troops to Kaliningrad to stop the Russians from gaining a stategic advantage over them in the event of s declaration of war. * May 28: Russia invades Kaliningrad and is halted by Polish and English forces. * May 30: Russians in Kaliningrad riot against English and Polish troops, and are massacred by them in what became known as the Kaliningrad Horror. June 2019 * June 1: Nationalist Russians join the military in vast numbers to take revenge on Poland. * June 3: Russians regain control of Kaliningrad and annex Lithuania. Putin meets with the leader of China and the two sign a military alliance treaty. Clinton again warns Putin to stop his advance. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: WW3